Epilogue
by Miyu Hinamori
Summary: The Black Organisation is finally gone. Shinichi and Shiho don't have to worry for their lives now. But what should Ran and Shinichi do about Conan? Canon pairings. Finally with Chapter 7! :D
1. Ran

This is my first DC fic and my vision to how it could end. I won't include the actual end of the BO, just the aftermath. This idea is born in the end of March so Sera will not be included, simply 'caus I don't know how she fits in the story.

I'm not saying this is how it will end, just how it could end.

I've got the outlines and the story ready but I'm not sure if I should include Kaito in the whole final battle. Give me your opinions, they'll be greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan in any way, in any dimension, in any time or universe. This I swear in the name of Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Ran<span>

It was a dream she got night after night.

It started everytime with that night in Tropical Land. "I'm sorry Ran, you go home first. I'll follow shortly." "Shinichi!" and then he started dissappearing in the dark. She ran and ran after him and when she finally caught up to him and turned him around so he would face her, it wasn't Shinichi anymore, but Conan-kun. The little boy, too mature for his age, with those deep-blue eyes.

"What's the matter, Ran-neechan?" he asks smiling widely. Those eyes... those were Shinichi's eyes!

"Who are you?" Gone was the child, a grim-sad expression now on his face. "I'm Edogawa Conan."

In a flash she sees as if Shinichi is standing the same spot as Conan, as if they were the same person.

"Don't worry, Ran. Everything will be alright." they say and their voices merge. "Shinichi!"

And then Ran wakes up.

Someone had been in her room that night or was it her imagination? Her hand involuntarily goes to her cheek.

Night after night the same dream, but she had a feeling this time was different.

She calms herself down and tries to recollect her dream when it hits her. Those two sentences! They never said that before. She could remember them clearly as if it wasn't a dream. " "Don't worry, Ran. Everything will be alright."

What did it mean?

Why were those two like one person in her dream? They couldn't be. She saw them together at the school fair when she thought they were the same person. That couldn't have happened if they were one and the same. And it was Shinichi, she was sure of it.

She never saw them together anymore, but that didn't mean anything, did it? Sure she was suspicious of him before, but that night all the doubts had disappeared. It couldn't be.

But what was that uneasy feeling that wouldn't go away?

Ran sighs and looks out of the window. It was already dawning. "Alright, might as well get up. I won't be able to sleep now."

She gets up and starts preparing for school. When she wants to start making breakfast, Conan flashes through her mind.

"What's with me? He should be sleeping right now with otou-san.

...

But maybe I should check on him, just in case." She proceeds to their room and is relieved when she sees a little lump besides her dad's ed. "How much longer is he gonna stay here? How much longer will I have a little brother? He never talks about his parents, like he doesn't care. And he seems so distracted lately, as if he's dealing with some problems..."

Meditating on the mystery that is Conan, Ran prepares breakfast. She's quickly done and yells out to the two males to come down and eat.

As she sets the plates on the table, she notices a note on it. Curious to know what's written in it, she reads the contents and pales. She runs to the bedroom again and sure enough there was the lump next to the bed.

"Conan-kun, wake up." She sets herself down next to the lump and starts shaking it. 'Ne, Conan-kun, wake up." She pulls the covers away. "Conan-kun!" Beneath the covers isn't the little boy she was searching for, but a folded futon.

"Oi, Ran. What is it? I'm already waking up." "Otou-san, Conan-kun is gone!" Ran cries and hands the elder Mouri the note that was left on the table.

_Ran, Occhan,  
>I<em>_ had to go somewhere tonight. If everything's well, I'll be back in the morning.  
><em>_If not, call Agasa-hakase. He'll fill you in.  
><em>_Signed Edogawa Conan_

"That bozu! Where is he?" "He's still not here, did something happen to him?" says Ran while her dream echoes in her head. "Don't worry, Ran. Everything will be alright."

"I better hope not. Honestly what was he thinking?" Kogoro responds. "I'm gonna call hakase."

While the phone was ringing, Ran mutters softly: "Please let him be alright, please let him be alright,..." Her mind takes her back to the time when Conan was shot and he almost died because of bloodloss.

Finally the phone is picked up by Ai. "Moshi Moshi, Agasa residence." "Ai-chan! Where is the professor?"

She hears the little girl gasp. "Ran!" Ran shakes it off and tries again. "Ai-chan, where is Agasa-hakase?" "What for?" the little girl asks uncertainly. "Conan-kun left a note saying I needed to call the professor if he didn't come in the morning. He's still not here and I'm worried. Where is hakase?"

She hears Ai sigh and mutter something like 'baka, making her worry' before she finally replies. "He's in the hospital." "What, why?" "For our little megane-tantei." "Conan-kun? What happened? Is he alright?" "I don't know, that was all that was written in the note hakase left." "I understand, thank you Ai-chan. I'll be on my way to Beika hospital right now."

"Would you mind taking me with you? I have a few things I'd like to tell him myself." Her voice remains calm but Ran could tell she was boiling with anger. "Sure, otou-san and I will be right over." She hangs up and calls a taxi. Kogoro meanwhile entered the room.

"So what did the professor say?" "He's in the hospital for Conan-kun." "What! The bozu is in the hospital?" "Yes, let's go, I have already called a taxi." "B-but I haven't eaten yet!" "You'll buy something there. Let's go, we have to pick Ai-chan up." "Oi, what about school?" "I send Sonoko a mail. I can't go to school with Conan in the hospital." The elder Mouri doesn't have anything to answer to that and decides to follow in his daughter's lead.

* * *

><p>Next chapter will be about ConanShinichi and Agasa. You will be given some explanations there and I hope you'll enjoy it.

Don't forget to tell me if I should include Kaito in the battle.

Also something essential for the next chapter: is an operation needed for a broken leg and if it is, how long does such an operation take?

Oops, that was a spoiler. :o

Please stick until the end. ^^


	2. Conan

Epilogue: Conan

"Really, Shinichi. You shouldn't have been so reckless." "It's nothing, hakase. I'm still alive, am I? Besides the bullets just grazed me and my leg isn't broken that badly."

"But you could've been killed this night." "If that were to happen, I knew you would tell Ran the truth about everything, right?" "Well, of course, but.." "Then there was nothing to worry about. Besides if I didn't go, there still would 've been some BO members on the loose."

The two are in Conan's hospital room. Shinichi just got his leg plastered and his wounds from Gin's bullets were all patched up.

"So it's finally over, huh?" "Yep, the police arrested them all. The only one still not in prison are Hondou-san and Vermouth." "Eh? Vermouth? Why?" "She got hit with a bullet meant for me, so she's staying in this hospital too. She saved my life… I hope she won't be punished badly. I mean, she did help us and all in the end." It is silent for a while.

"So, does the police know about you?" "No, didn't tell them yet." "Then how did you get them to help you?" "I contacted them as Shinichi through the phone and once met up with them using a temporary antidote. When I came as Conan tonight, it was too late to send me back and they were forced to leave me there. Well, of course, Akai-san and the FBI helped persuade them too." "Ah, I see.. Wait a minute! Akai-kun? That's impossible!" "Bet you didn't expect that." Shinichi smirked.

"And yet, you've met him a couple of times after the accident. He was even your neighbor for some time." Shinichi enjoyed waiting for Agasa to catch up.

"Neighbor, neighbor... The only neighbor I have is you, but you...Ah! Subaru-kun! He was Akai-kun?" "Yep, I figured it out immediately, so I invited him to live at my place." "But Ai-kun's sixth sense? She felt the Dark aura." "She didn't feel it all the time, did she? It's obvious he would possess that aura since he worked undercover there for some time." "Ah, I guess that makes sense."

The room went silent once again.

"How was Haibara? Did you tell her anything?" "She was still sleeping so I let her. She was apparently having a nightmare. I left a note on her door explaining everything." "Ah, she won't be happy with that. Looks like I'll be killed by the BO anyway." Shinichi let out a small laugh.

"What about Ran-kun?" "I left a note on the kitchen table, so she'll see it when preparing breakfast. I just couldn't wake her up. She was calling for me in her sleep."

He takes a look at his watch. "They'll probably be here by now." "They?" "Ran, occhan and Haibara." "How come?"

"My note said to call you if I didn't return in the morning. Like I said, when preparing breakfast she must have seen the note and call your house where Haibara will take the phone and tell her what she knows. I presume you wrote that you went to the hospital for me?" Agasa nods.

"Ran will probaly tell Haibara about the note and she'll ask to be taken to the hospital with them. Ran won't wait until after school, so all they have to do is, call a taxi. You'd better go down and show them where my room is." "Okay, I'll be right back."

Agasa leaves the room and Shinichi plops down on the bed.

"Finally, no more secrets."

Meanwhile Agasa descends the stairs and just as he comes to the ground floor, the Mouris and Ai enter the hospital.

"That's Shinichi for you." he mumbles and then he yells out to them. "Oi, Ran-kun, Mouri-kun, Ai-kun! Over here!"

"Agasa-hakase!" Ran sees the professor and runs over to him.

"Where's Conan-kun? How is he? What happened?" "Oi, hakase, what did the bozu do now?" "Calm down, Ran-kun, Mouri-kun. I'll bring you right over to his room." Ai just sends a look to Agasa which he replies by nodding. "Honestly...that baka." she mutters, shaking her head.

"Now let's go." "Hakase, what happened? How is he?" Ran asks while walking. "He's all right now, Ran-kun." Agasa answers, ignoring the first question. "He's all patched up now. He'll only need time to heal his broken leg." "His leg is broken? How? Where did he go tonight?" "I believe he's the one who should tell you that."

They're almost there, when towards them they see the police approaching the same room.

"Takagi-keiji, Sato-keiji, Chiba-keiji, Megure-keibu . What are you doing here?" Ran asks, surprised to see the police here, getting a weird feeling to why they were here.

"Ah, Ran-chan and Mouri-san." Takagi says. "And Ai-chan and Agasa-hakase too." Chiba adds. "You came to visit Conan-kun?" Sato asks. "Yes, we are. Sato-kun, would you let Ran talk to him before the questioning?" "Questioning? What questioning?" Ran asks alarmed, seeing as her gut feeling was right. "Like I said, Ran-kun, he'll explain it to you. Well keiji, keibu?"

"Well, I guess we could wait a bit, ne keibu?" "Yeah, we don't have to question him right away." "Alright, go ahead, Ran-kun. Not you Ai-kun."

Agasa stops the little scientist from entering. "Let them have a talk alone." She sighs. "Looks like there's nothing I can do about it."

Ran doesn't understand a thing, but does as Agasa says and enters the room alone.

Before she closes the door, she hears her dad say: "Oi, hakase, tell us already: what did the bozu do?"

She turns around to see the little boy sitting in the bed looking out the window. She gasps a little as she sees the bandages on his head and arms. Conan turns away from the window as he hears her and smiles at her. "Ohayo, Ran."

As she rushes to the bed, she fails to notice the lack of honorifics. "Conan-kun, where were you? What have you been doing in the middle of the night? I was worried sick!" She sets herself down on a chair next to him.

"Gomen, Ran, I didn't want to bring you in danger." She finally notices how he talks. "Just like Shinichi... No, can't be." she tells herself as she shakes it off.

"Danger, what danger? And didn't I tell you already, I'm Ran-neechan."

"No, you're not!" he bursts out.

Ran is a bit taken aback. "Conan-kun..." "And my name isn't Conan."

He takes a deep breath before continuing.

"I'm Shinichi, Kudou Shinichi. I'm sorry for keeping it from you, Ran."

So, how did you like that? I left a horrible cliffy, didn't I? But I figured it's an appropriate one.

I've got the next chapter all figured out, so all I have to do is type it out.

Next I would like to apologize for my late entry, but I didn't have time to type it out. I'm more of a handwriter instead of a typer. I promise the next one will be faster. ^^

Then I would like to assk this question again: Shall I or shall I not, include Kaitou Kid/Kaito Kuroba in the final battle? I really have no clue, but I really have to know, so I'm asking my reader's help. If it's decided that he shall be included, he will make an appearance in chapter 5, where several people from the DC universe such as Hattori and Sonoko will make an appearance. I'll make a poll to decide this question, so please vote! I thank you all.

*bows and dissapears in a cloud of doves*


	3. Explaining

Yaaah, suman, suman, I'm sorry for not uploading for so long. Even though I had no school, I was really busy with a GIANT school assignment I needed to do to graduate. Fortunately I can say to you I graduated (Everybody throw confetti! XD). Even though I had no school, I somehow didn't have time to type something, but today I finally wrote this chapter. I will try not to neglect this anymore, as will I with my other stories, which I hope you're also reading. ^^

Disclaimer: If I owned Detective Conan, I would've told who Anokata was a long time ago, simply 'caus I wouldn't be able to hang on with this story for fifteen years. Aoyama-sensei, you're doing a great job. Congratulations with the anniversary!

So before you start to kill me, I give you the third chapter!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Explaining<span>

"I'm Shinichi Kudou. I'm sorry for keeping it from you, Ran."

It echoes through the room. Ran is speechless. She just stares at the little boy unable to say a thing. She had suspected for so long, but to hear that it was actually true… And how was this in Kami's name even possible! And yet… The gestures, that tone, the look in his eyes…

It was true.

"It wasn't intentionally, you know. But I got caught up in this-" "Why?" a soft voice cuts him off. He looks at the source, at Ran. Tears are brimming in her eyes. "O-oi, Ran." "Why didn't you tell! You thought I couldn't trust me, did you? You lied to me the whole time!"

"R-ran, I" "Kudou-kun wanted to tell you." A cool voice suddenly resounds. (_guess who? =D)_

They both turn to the direction of the voice, to see Haibara standing in the doorway.

"Haiba- no it's Miyano now, right? That's gonna need some time adjusting." "Don't worry about that too much, Kudou."

Ran is confused. "Ai-chan?" Shiho lets the name slide off her and steps closer into the middle of the room. "Kudou-kun would've told you a long time ago if not for Agasa-hakase and me." "Eh?" "Are? I haven't introduced myself yet, did I? My name is Miyano Shiho, scientist, 19 (1) years old, codename Sherry. Yoroshiku."

Shinichi snorts. "And you tell me I'm dramatic." Shiho just shoots him a glare, shutting him up. 'Guess she won't let me off the hook that easily.' he sweatdrops and shudders at the thought of her revenge of leaving her out of this.

Meanwhile she turns back to Ran. "Perhaps everything will become clear if you let Kudou-kun explain his appearance. You can ask questions later." After some hesitation, Ran nods. Both turn to Shinichi.

"Ah well… *Sigh* It all started at Tropical Land, right after I left you." Shinichi recounted his tale, not leaving one detail out and Ran just sat there, not believing how such things were possible.

Men clothed in black. A secret crime organisation. A poison that shrinks.

"He told me to keep it a secret, as to not endanger my friends and family and then you came. Things suddenly went so fast and before I knew it, my name was Edogawa Conan and I was living with you." Dead silence. "So Agasa-hakase knew?" "He was just the first one I found. If I bumped into you, I would've told you. Which considering how you went to my place later, wasn't that improbable."

"How come Ai-chan knows?" "Because I'm the creator of the drug." The scientist answered for him. Ran just froze. "What? That's impossible; you're still in first grade." I just told you, Mouri-san: My name is Miyano Shiho, I'm a nineteen-year old scientist. I was once part of the Black organization with the codename Sherry." "B-bu-but, how?" "She changed sides when they killed her sister, Miyano Akemi, who also belonged to the BO. You remember Masami Hirota, don't you, Ran?" Ran looked at the small girl; "She's your sister?" Shiho looked at the floor and then whispered: "Was." "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

When Shiho started talking again, she had regained her cool composure. "Never mind. After they killed her, I rebelled against them, didn't take their explanation of her death. I was then imprisoned until further notice. Thinking I would die, I decided to die by my own hand and took the apotoxin, a poison that was supposed to kill me. But instead I shrunk, just like our tantei here and got out of my handcuffs. I escaped the building and not having any other place to go, I ran to Kudou-kun's house, where I collapsed of exhaustion and was found by hakase."

Ran tried to take it all in, but it was so hard to believe that this girl was actually older than her. Meanwhile Shiho was still recounting her tale. "After that I stayed and started working together with Kudou-kun. I also worked on the anti-dote of the apotoxin and succeeded in making prototypes, none of which were completely successful, as they only worked for 24 hours."

Now this shook Ran out of her trance. Anti-dotes? Is that how he returned? She started to understand his sudden leaving when he had come back and one particular event came back to her. The Highway murder case, where she swore to not release him from her grip only to faint and wake up holding… Conan's hand. She smiles to herself. 'So I didn't let him go."

"Now that you know about our situation, I'll leave you two by yourselves. If you need me, I'll be at the café with the hakase." She turned away to walk to the door, only to stop when reached it. "Oh and Kudou-kun?" she turned to face him, eyes colder than ice. Said person shivers. "The face that you're in a hospital now, doesn't mean you won't face my wrath." Then she steps out of the room and closes the door.

The room is quiet again.

* * *

><p>(1) This information was taken from detectiveconanworld(dot)comwiki . If you have the exact chapter where Shiho's age is revealed, please contact me.

Did you like it? Did you hate it?  
>Leave your interesting or creative responses in the comment section <em>below <em>or on Facebook and Twitter (No, leave that last part out. Just reviewing is good ^^)  
>I promise I'll be faster with the next update. Please react to my poll on my profile, so I'll know where to set my priorities.<p>

BTW: have you seen the DC anime in august? I was just dying with all the KID specials! Kyaaaaa! XD  
>My schedule for this story is in the meantime a bit messed up so it will take a few more chapters to get Kaito in the story, but don't worry, he will be here. Mwahaha, Muhahahahahahaha! *cackling in delight*<p> 


	4. Ran and Shinichi

_So, hey, here I am once again. This time was definitely faster, right? This is all thanks to the huge amount of visitors for my latest chapter. There were a total of 126 visitors with 295 hits from 24 different countries! And there are of course the new subscribers to this story. Thank you! XD_  
><em>I would've liked a couple of reviews though, you know? Just to know what you liked from this story or to answer a few questions. For example I'm not sure if I should explain every terminology I use from the Japanese or not, so I would like some feedback for that.<em>

_Anyways, the disclaimer: I own 'Detective Conan' just like I own every freaking piece on this site_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Ran and Shinichi<span>

_The room is quiet again._

"So you're really Shinichi, ne?" Ran breaks the silence. Said person laughs. "After all those times you nearly caught me, you can't believe it when it's true?" Ran gives him a pointed look, before looking at the ceiling. "It's just so weird and unbelievable, yet it all makes sense now. Except for one thing."

Shinichi raises his eyebrow. "What?"

"Why did you tell me now? I mean, I'm glad you told me, I'm really glad. You don't know how I worried about you. ""I have a pretty good idea from a trusted source." He chuckles, earning another glare from her. "That's beside the point." She takes a deep breath before continuing.

"Why did you tell me now and not earlier? Why exactly now?" Shinichi doesn't answer and instead lays down on his bed with his hands folded behind his head. Just when Ran was about to inquire again, he answers.

"They're gone. The Black organization is gone. For the past few weeks I have been working together with the police, to find their hide-outs with some info I found. With each hide-out we were gathering more information and evidence on the organization, when we finally found the names of the high-ranking officers. This night the police went to arrest them with the assistance of the CIA and the FBI. Of course I went with them thanks to proper timing and well." He pointed at himself. "The rest is history. But at least everything's over. With nothing threatening my life, I don't have to keep it a secret anymore."

Ran's eyes widen in horror. "That's why you were gone this night?" Her voice shivers a bit. "What were you thinking!" her voice suddenly booms across the room, so loud, our detective had to cover his ears. "You're shrunk! How did the police even allow you to be there!" "Well, like I said: timing. When I came to them, they couldn't send me away. Besides I could help them." "How can you help them! Yeah sure you're a deductive genius and all, but how is that going to help you with people who would kill as soon as they saw someone! You're practically a kid!"

"Baro, I'm not going to stand helpless if a case is right in front of me. My appearance is that of a child, but my mind is of an adult. Remember the kidnapping case, right after I went to live with you? I found the kidnapper then, but I couldn't do anything further. If you hadn't come then, I would've been beaten to death by him. Do you know how helpless I felt? Luckily hakase gave me all those gadgets, so that I wouldn't experience anything like that anymore."

'Gadgets?' Ran wants to ask about that, but suddenly her minds remembers a piece from his words.

Suddenly Shinichi feels an ominous aura. 'Strange, didn't Hai-Miyano just exit the room?' He then realizes with a shudder Ran's the cause of it and backs away to the front of his bed.

"Now that you brought it, Shinichi." She says with a voice like ice."Why did you decide to live with me? What were you thinking?" Her voice is smiling but you can still see the devil's aura behind it.

'Crap! When did I get so careless? I shouldn't have brought it up!' "Um, well, you see, it was hakase's idea. You see, if I stayed at home, my cover would surely be blown and in a detective agency I could, well umm, look up information on the BO." "I believed in you! I even, even…" She trails away as she recalls what she told Conan on the way home and gets completely red. Shinichi gets what she means and turns red himself.

"I even believed you, that night after the play." Ran says still flushed. "How did you manage to pull that off though? I saw Conan and Shinichi that day." Shinichi blinks, but is thankful for the distraction. His face is still flushed as well.

"Ah, Haibara took Conan's place and I just took a temporary antidote. That reminds me; Sorry about that night." "Eh?" "For leaving so suddenly." He says looking to the side to avoid eye contact. "Antidote wore off. Had to leave even if I didn't want to"

Ran smiles. "I was sad you went away, but it was a wonderful evening. With both Shinichi and Conan." The shrunken detective gritted his teeth. His hands gripped the sheets in frustration. "It wasn't supposed to go like that." He said quietly.

Ran heard it all and blushed slightly again. She still remembered that time in London and decided to pretend she didn't hear anything. "Did you say something?" she asked innocently.

The hands tightened their grip, before relaxing. "No." 'Stupid, coward! That was your cue!' he reprimands himself in his mind, before turning to Ran, giving her one of Conan's trademark huge smiles. "Nothing at all!" he exclaims cheerfully, before he realizes what he had done.

Ran stares at him, before she bursts out laughing. "Don't laugh! It was done unconscious! Unconscious!" "Sure!" Ran laughs, still giggling. "Or maybe it is because you're really a little kid on the inside and that drug just reverted you to your true age." "Stop laughing! Let's see how you'll end up after acting like a kid for so long!" "Yeah, like that will ever happen to me! Mystery-otaku!"

A knock on the door interrupts them. "H-hai." Ran answers, trying to swallow her laughing fit. The door slides open and the police walks in.

"Gomen, Ran-kun, but we have to question Conan-kun. We need to get the report to HQ." "Ah, demo" "Daijoubu-yo (1), Ran-neechan." Ran shivers and turns to the shrunken detective. Bright smile, the voice, his manners… This wasn't Shinichi at all. Not like earlier in his slip-up. It was him, but it wasn't. It was Conan.

"Don't worry." The boy says with his voice back to its normal tone. "I feel all better and I promise you, there'll be no more secrets. Ran didn't notice she had tensed until she relaxes. She smiles and nods.

"Okay, I'll be down in the café." She then notices her father standing in a corner. "Otou-san, shouldn't we leave as to not to disturb the police?" "Meh, I'll stay here, I want to hear what happened with the bozu." He closes the door after her.

As she descends from the stairs Ran is thinking about her father. 'Bozu. Otou-san always says bozu. Did he ever call Shinichi Conan? Could he... have known… Nah, if he did Shinichi would always walk around with a bump on his head."

As she approaches the café, she hears someone call her name.

* * *

><p>(1)Daijoubu-yo: a phrase frequently used in the series, meaning: 'It's allright.'<p>

_Well that was it for this time. Please leave some reviews and continue reading my story. ^^  
>I would also like it if you read my other stories. Maybe there is one you like and want me to work on? If you do, do make sure on answering my new poll on my profile.<em>

_See you next time!_


	5. Shiho, the police and random memories

_Phew, finally some time to write. I'm really sorry for making you wait this long. I really should put a deadline on this story but I don't know if that will work, I still have college to worry about. But I'll try to put the next chapter on faster. First I'll have to decide what to do with it. Anyways enjoy! :D_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and concept of Detective Conan even though I managed to solve the restaurant case in chapter 794. I really did! XD_

Shiho, the police and some random memories

As she approaches the café, she hears someone call her name.

"Oi, Ran-kun!" "Agase-hakase! Ai-chan!" She walks over to them, when she remembers.

"Ah no , Shiho-chan, right?" Shiho smiles briefly. "Will do, Mouri-san. I'm actually older than you but you can call me with chan."

Ran smiles sheepishly as she sits down. "Gomen, this is all just a bit sudden."

"So you know now, Ran-kun." Agasa says. Ran nods at him.

"Shinichi told me you told him to jeep it a secret, him shrinking." She glares a bit at him.

"Ah , that was all for your safety." She quirks an eyebrow. "My safety?"

Agasa sighs. "Shinichi told you about the organization, right?" He waits until she nods to continue. "They're the kind of organization that doesn't leave any evidence of themselves and Shinichi unfortunately bumped into them causing their existence to be known. Naturally they would try to eliminate him which they failed, but didn't know. But what if they discovered he was still alive? And that other people knew about what happened to him too?"

At this Ran fell silent as she understood the implications behind what the professor said.

"Like I said" Shiho begins. "Kudou-kun wanted to tell you everything, several times." She adds a bit annoyed. "If it weren't for us two, he would've blabbed a long time ago. Most probably after he was shot."

"Why then?" Ran asks.

Shiho smirks. "Because that baka was sick and tired of it at that moment, especially since it appeared you knew his real identity."

Ran blushes. "Even though you say that, it appears you succeeded back then in convincing him to keep it a secret and you even took away all my suspicions too."

"Took me a lot of effort but I managed."

"How did you do it, Shiho-kun? Shinichi never wanted to tell me." Agasa asks.

"Oh, I threatened him with a gun while pretending to have joined back with the Syndicate. Gave him quite a scare. No wonder he didn't mention it."

"Shiho-kun!" Agasa exclaims, simultaneously with Ran's: "What! Why would you do that?"

"To see the look on his face. Ah I wish I had taken a photo of that." Shiho laughs.

"You can't just play with guns!" "Oh but I know how to handle a gun. It certainly wasn't a game." "That's not the po" "Oh relax, it was only a magician(s gun with flowers and all. All of you are so guillible."

Agasa heaves a sigh, while Ran blushes.

After the coffee they return back to Shinichi's room.

Just as they near the room, a fuming Kogorou storms out of it.

"Otou-san, what happened?" "Ran!" he bursts out. "You are to never talk to him again!" "Eh?" But before she can ask what he meant by that, he storms away, muttering something under his breath.

Curious, Ran peeks inside the room. Takagi sat slumped on his chair with Sato leaning on him with one hand and Chiba was seeking support from the wall, hurriedly drinking water. Megure-keibu sat on the other chair near Shinichi who was rubbing a bump on head, muttering: "Damn Kogoro, I'm a patient for crying outloud."

"Shinichi, what happened?"

The shock that was brought into the room would've been golden if someone would've taken a photo of it.

Chiba choked on his water, Sato lost her support on Takagi's chair and Takagi exclaimed: "Y-you knew about this, Ran-san!" The only one who hadn't reacted was Megure, who was sitting in his chair staring at the savior of the police.

"I just told them the truth." Shinichi answered Ran's silent question, still rubbing his bump. Apparently Kogoro hadn't held back.

"Ah, yes, Takagi-keiji, but not until today. Although I had my suspicions." Takagi visibly relaxed.. "Oh well, I guess it makes sense." "You don't seem to be surprised, *cough* Takagi." Chiba said, still recovering from his choke. "Ah well, it is shocking but ever since the bomber's case" Sato winced. "I knew he wasn't a regular kid, so you can say I'm not really shocked.

"I just can't believe it." Sato says. "You're just a kid! A smart kid, but I just can't grasp that you're that Kudo who solved the car murder." "As I said Sato-keiji, I have several witnesses, three of whom are now present." The police force turns their head to the trio and see Shiho.

"Her too, but she's just Chiba exclaims, but before he can continue, she interrupts him.

"Hai hai. Before you say anything, yes, I'm also shrunk. Miyano Shiho, 20 years old, scientist. Yoroshiku."

The room bursts out. "Eeeh!" "B-but!" "How? Why?"

The only one who doesn't say a thing is, once again, Megure-keibu. He just gets up and walks over to Shiho. "Keibu-san?" Shinichi says.

Megure kneels and looks at Shiho.

"So you're shrunk? Just like Kudo-kun here."

"Yes, Megure-keibu."

"And you are the creator of the drug which enabled this?"

"Yes and if I can get access to the actual drug , I can make the antidote."

Megure regards the young woman beneath the little girl one long time and stands up again.

"Very well, you will be given the drug which we found at their headquarters, but since it is critical evidence I'm afraid this will have to wait for a week or two. In the meantime I would like you to come with us for questioning. Perhaps you can tell us more about the inside of the syndicate while Miss Vineyard is still in the hospital."

"I'm fine with that agreement."

"Very well, let us depart now. Kudo-kun needs his rest and we will be questioning him later on, when he's properly recovered. I suppose you won't be going anywhere?" He addressed Shinichi. "Nah, I think I'll stick around for a while. Not like I'll be able to go anywhere." Shinichi answers pointing to his leg."

"Alright, men. We're going back to HQ." Chiba, Takagi and Sato shake the shock off of them and reply. "Hai!"

The officers left the room, glancing back at Shinichi a few times.

Megure-keibu was the last one in the room, apart from Shinichi, Ran and Agasa.

"So, Kudo? I'm expecting a full report when you've recovered." "I will." "When news comes around, you'll have to expect Shiratori to visit you for a full account." Shinichi winces. "Yeah, I was expecting that." "Well then… Great to have you back."

At this Shinichi grins. "Never been away, keibu-san."

Megure barks a laugh. "Damn right you weren't!"

After Megure, Agasa also leaves the room. "I'll have to bring Shiho-kun home, so I'll go with them. I'll be calling your parents from the office."

Shinichi plomps down on the bed. "Just great. I can already hear kaa-san fussing over me. Tou-san won't be too happy either." He exclaimed dramatically.

Ran chuckles. "I'm sure they won't, wait, your parents knew about this?"

"Oh yeah, they do. Hakase told them when they came back and didn't find me at home. They had a lot of fun with that." "What do you mean?" "Does the name Edogawa Fumiyo ring a bell?" "Yeah that was your moth-" Realization dawns. "Oh! But your mother is Yukiko-baa-san!" "Could you imagine my surprise when she appeared and claimed to be my mother? And you just believed her and let me go, not listening to my protests."

He glares at her, not meaning it. He just wanted her to suffer, 'caus it was also her fault he'd had to go through that.

"I-I didn't know." Ran flusters. "Who was that lady then?" "Oh, a member of the BO who brought me to another member who was out to kill me." Shinichi states matter-of-factly, seemingly oblivious to the paling Ran.

"Eeeh!" Ran starts pacing the room, rambling. "What? How? I mean, didn't you? How did you? How come you're still alive? What happened?" "Well isn't that nice? Immediately assuming I'd get killed."

Shinichi was having a field day (if you haven't noticed it yet).

"Then again," he said musing. "I did get shot in the head?"

Ran wanted to comment on this, but Shinichi interrupts her.

"Relax, they were just my parents. Dad wanted to show me how dangerous it was, so they tricked me." This left Ran speechless, but when she saw the smirk on Shinichi's face, she got furious.

"Shinichi, you jerk!" "Easy, Ran. You had it coming, I've been wanting a long time to get you for that." He chuckles.

Ran softens as she hears him laugh. 'I haven't seen him with that face, not since Tropical Land. Well except for when played soccer. He must've been really tense, all this time.' And she decided to let it go, for now.

She relaxes and smiles. "Well, I guess I did, didn't I?" Shinichi nods as he quiets down his laughing. "So you parents discovered it. Did you tell anybody else?"

This gets Shinichi's nerves up. "Well no, but-" Before he can finish his sentence, the door bursts open.

"Kudo! How dare ya not tell ma an'thing! I thought I'd hive ma 'lil buddy a visit and what do I find a tha agency?" here he notices Ran. "Oh, hey nee-chan." He adds nervously.

Shinichi shakes his head solemnly. "Great timing, Hattori. Just great."

_So yeah, Hattori is finally coming into the story.  
>In regards to that, I'd like some tips on how to make him talk . I'm still struggling with that.<em>

_I'll try to type in the next chapter faster, so don't kill me! Remember, without me there will be no story :)_

_See you next time and Happy holidays!_


	6. The Osakan idiot

_Yes! Praise the Lord, I have finally finished this chapter! Took me about almost three months. Man, there's gotta be a way to do that faster. Then again I was working on other stories too. A one-shot on Danny Phantom, an OC one for Detective Conan, my Sonic - +Anima crossover and then some original ones too. And there was school and new manga series to read. Well not exactly new, but new for me. I almost read all of the Shonen Jump series! XD_

_Anyway, Now that I have excused myself for being so incredibly late, i give you, after the disclaimer, the new chapter on 'Epilogue'. Please enjoy! ^^_

_Disclaimer: I have never owned nor will I ever own the amazing detective manga by the name of Detective Conan, so all these characters logically don't belong to me either. Aah, hear my woes!  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>The Osakan idiot<span>

So … What happened last time?

Let's see: Ran got a peek at Shinichi's reasons and the dangers he's been in, while getting to know the real Shiho, the police was informed, Shinichi messed a little with Ran for a bit revenge and then Hattori comes bursting, clearly showing he knows all of the situation.

So what do I have to say to that? Let's get a quote from the past chapter:

"Great timing, Hattori. Really great."

On to the story.

Ran is in a bit of a shock. "H-Hattori-kun, did you just say Kudo?

"Ahaha, of course not nee-chan." Hattori nervously scratches his head. "You didn't hear me right. I said 'kudoi', how annoying. Right Conan-kun?"

The person in question just outright glares at the Osakan. "If my leg wasn't broken, I'd have kicked you by now."

"Ahaha, such a joker this 'lil parasite is." Hattori is sweating a great deal by now.

Shinichi sighs. "Spare yourself Hattori. I might as well tell it now."

This Hattori didn't expect. "What? Ya just gonna tell her now? After all those good arguments ya gave me for not telling her? Won't she be in danger if she knows? We can still cover up!"

"Well it's a bit too late for that, isn't it?" At this Shinichi nods at Ran, who's still staring at Hattori.

Hattori deflates onto a chair. "Aah, I'm sorry Kudo."

"It's alright. I knew this had to come sooner or later." He then turns to adress Ran.

"Now don't think I wasn't going to tell you this. I was just beaten to it by this idiot."

Vein pop by Hattori.

"Now, before you start making your own conclusions, I didn't tell him. He found out on his own and then blackmailed me into telling the whole story."

Hattori was nodding until it him what Shinichi had said.

"Wait a minute, Kudo! She knows? How come she knows? Ya spilled tha beans yourself!"

"Oh, you didn't know? I thought a great detective like you would've figured it out by now." Shinichi grins.

"Why you little!" Right at the moment as he advanced on the shrunken detective, the door opens once again.

"Heiji-aho! What are ya planning to do with Conan-kun? He's a patient for Pete's sake!" Kazuha walks over to Hattori and whacks him on the head.

"Aho! What'd ya do that for!" "Don't call me an aho, aho!" "Maa, maa, easy Kazuha-chan."

In the whole commotion, nobody notices the feral grin on the little patient.

"Arigatou, Kazuha-neechan. Heiji-niichan is really scary when he does that." He pipes up suddenly.

"No problem, Conan-kun." Kazuha smiles at him before returning to glare at Hattori.

A second later Ran bursts out laughing and Hattori loudly proclaims his protests.

"But he-, you don't know, he-" Annoyed he turns to Shinichi. "It's over, right! So don't ya dare, continue that act!" "Hey, hey." Shinichi answers voice back at normal pitch.

Meanwhile Ran stops laughing and just giggles a bit. "You really enjoy this, even if you if you say you don't."

Kazuha just looks on, completely confused. "Alright, I ain't no detective, but I can see sumthing's goin' on. Spill."

Shinichi coughs for her attention. "Kazuha, may I present to you, Kudo Shinichi, highschool detective." He then dramatically proclaims.

Kazuha scrutinizes him for a while before she turns to Ran. "Poor little thing hurt his had, right?" She whispers to her. Ran sweatdrops, Shinichi's eyebrow twitches and Hattori bursts out laughing.

"I'm telling the truth."

"Of course you are." Kazuha coaxes. "But Conan-kun you're a bit too small to be sixteen years, right?"

"Heh, I'm a bit too small to be six too. Seriously, kids are getting taller these days." This answer surprised Kazuha. "so, Kazuha, you want to how this happened?"

Unsure of what is actually happening Kazuha looks at Ran and then locks eyes with Hattori. In his eyes she read amusement, but also something else. He wasn't joking. They all weren't joking.

This was serious.

"Erm, okay?"

The whole story took about a whole hour to tell,, including interruptions from Kazuha and sometimes Ran.

This wasn't a short version of events, but a more detailed one. Shinichi told about the beginning, his discoveries, Haibara, the organisation, CIA and FBI. He skipped London of course.

And then when he was about to tell about the new member of the BO, Bourbon, something rolled onto the floor, bleeping.

"Oi, Hattori, what's that?" Hattori was already moving by that time and crouched besides the object. As soon as he saw what it was better, he staggered backwards almost as quick as lightning.

"Duck!"

Just as he had covered Kazuha and Ran had fallen on the floor behind her chair, the bleeping intensified and the object exploded with smoke.

Soon the whole room was covered so thick, the teenagers barely could see each other.

"What in…" Ran asked confused, as she had expected something far worse. Stories about conspiracy theories did that to you.

A shadow appeared in the smoke. "Ladies and gentlemen!"

* * *

><p><em>There it is, I hope I have satisfied your need for this story enough to last for a while again. I solemnly swear I will be faster this time or else this account isn't named Miyu Hinamori!<em>

_Thank you once again, wonderful people, for reading this humble piece of mine. *bows*_


	7. Author's note

Dear lovely people who read this fanfic.

This is not a note announcing the end of Epilogue, far from it. I'll see this through the end even if it will take me a while.

This is a note announcing that until I will make Kaito's mentality mine, I will not write the next chapter. I really am in a slump with that. I can't seem to write something satisfactory and to change the situation I will immerse myself in the Magic Kaito manga, anime and appearances in Detective Conan.

I know this is a lot to ask from you, mostly after my latest grand pause, but I hope you'll find the patience to hold up with me. But I promise the next chapter will be worthy of the great Kaitou Kid/1412.

Sincerely Miyu Hinamori

Update 07/20/2012: Since today I have posted a one-shot starring Kaitou Kid in a crossover with Tuxedo Kamen from Sailor Moon. I have written this as a first attempt to make Kaito's mentality mine. The next chapter in question will still sadly take a while since I have failed my exams and will have to retake them next month. I'm sincerely sorry and pray for your patience. In the meanwhile please enjoy 'Meeting under the Full Moon' which you will find on my profile! :D


	8. A sprinkle of Magic

_Hallelujah! Praise the Lord! For the impossible has become possible! Thank you for being so patient with me for so long. :D My break has been impossibly long but finally it is here!_

_And for extras: this chapter is the longest I have ever written in this story: a full 2654 words long!_

_ I would also like to thank igeisha, Anaiese Von Claire and Zana Charleston fo their encouraging reviews. Thanks you guys, you really lifted my spirits. ^^_

_Saa, Let the show begin! _

_Disclaimer: Look at my hand: it's empty. Now I'm going to magic the rights to Detective Conan and Magic Kaito in my hand. *Poof* Ooh lookie here, it's still empty. I guess that means I don't own them. Yet. :)_

* * *

><p><span>A sprinkle of Magic<span>

_A flash of white cloth. A shadow_ _appeared in the smoke. "__**Ladies and gentlemen!**__"_

"Kaitou Kid?!" Hattori yells. "What!?" in unison by the girls. Shinichi is just sitting on his bed with an are-you-kidding-me-look.

"**I have a few entertaining tricks for you today!**" The voice continues.

Then the door briskly slides open. "Oh no you don't!" A girl yells. There's a loud thump and an "Aw! That hurt Ahoko!" "Well you better clear up this smoke or there's gonna be lots of more pain, Bakaito! This is a hospital!" "It's perfectly harmless!" "But I'm not." "Is that supposed to be a threat?" *Whack* "Ow!" "You tell me, buster."

Everybody just follows the conversation utterly confused.

There's a flash of light and when they open their eyes again, the smoke is gone and there are two teens in a high school uniform of another school. The girl is holding a mop and the boy…

"Heya!" He grinned. "Kudo!?" "Shinichi!" Ran looked at the Shinichi in the bed who shook his head. "Does he really look like Shinichi-niisan?" He asks slipping into semi-Conan-mode: acting like a kid but with normal speech patterns.

"Excuse us please. I'm Nakamori Aoko and this baka here is Kuroba Kaito. He wanted to visit the little kid and I'm accompanying him to keep him in control."

"But just now" Kazuha manages to utter. "Kaitou Kid was here. I saw him!"

"Nope." Kaito grins and pulls out a white handkerchief. "What you saw was this and **my awesome voice imitating**." *Thump* "Ow!" "Quit it. I said no magic for at least two weeks."

Kaito's eyes become as wide as saucers. "You meant that? I thought you were joking." "No way I didn't mean that." Kaito recoils from her in horror. "After all you did, it's the least I can -" "You have no right to deny me my magic! It's my flesh and blood! I can't live without it!" "Well you're gonna have to do it, Mister!"

"Ehm, Kudo, who're these guys?" Hattori asked, temporarily ignoring the bickering teens behind him.

"I met them at a Kaitou Kid heist. She's the daughter of the inspector responsible for the Taskforce. I'm sure you've met Nakamori-keibu at least once. Kuroba is her childhood friend, very adept at magic tricks. I met them as Conan. Hear me Hattori? Conan!" Shinichi says stressing 'Conan'. "Yeah yeah I got it, easy."

"You have no idea how many times he almost blew my cover by calling me Kudo." He says to Ran.

"Say do these two remind you of somebody?" Ran asks him. "Yeah they bicker just as much as these two." "I'd say they look as you two, Ran-chan." "Yeah that Kuroba kid looks just like yeh. Except tha hair."

"I look like who?" Kaito pops in. "Like Kudo Shinichi, a friend of ours." Kazuha says quickly. "Oh Tantei-kun? Haven't seen him in a while." "Don't you go ignoring me, Kaito!" "Get off my back Aoko!"

"What's this yelling inside? Keep it down you brats!" The door slid open and in came Kogorou. "What's happening in… here…" he trails away when he sees the Shinichi and Ran duplicates.

"Yo!" Kaito cheerily greets.

"What in the name of-" "Dad, these are friends of Conan. Kuroba Kaito and Nakamori Aoko."

This seems to ease the Mouri. "Nakamori? Ginzo's daughter?" "Hai, oji-san." "And you're Kuroba? Like the magician?" "He was my father." Mouri grunted in response.

"Anyway, I came here to pick up my daughter." "What? Why?" "There's a special assembly at your school. That's what your friend Suzuki said. You can't afford to miss it apparently. Besides the kid needs rest. We'll visit him again in the evening."

Ran glanced at Shinichi to see what he thought about it and he waved her away. "Go on, I'll be fine here. No need to worry." She offered him a small smile. "I'll be back in the evening." He gave her a smile of his own. "Say hello to Sonoko from me."

Her eyes widened. "You mean…" "Yeah, why not. I know you'd want to tell her, so go ahead. Sure is going to be funny when she gets here." She flashed him a smile and nodded.

"Thanks. Let's go, otou-san." "Hrm. I'm watching you kid." Mouri said as he exited the room.

"Hey, hey." Shinichi replied boredly.

Hattori stood up from his chair. "Well, Mouri-han's right. Ya need your rest. Let's go, Kazuha. We'll come back in tha evening with tha Mouris." "What? But we just got here." "And we still have to go shopping for souvenirs. Our 'rents barely let us go, so we better get them some."

Kazuha was about to protest again but met with a pointed look from Hattori. "I guess ya're right." She said reluctantly and pinned him with a look of her own which said: 'Ya better tell me everything once we're outside, buster.' Hattori gave her a barely noticeable nod, but that was enough for her.

"We'll be back in the evening, Conan-kun. Anything ya want us to bring ya?" "Some snacks would be nice. Hospital food is icky." 'Conan' replied. Feeling a bit unnerved now that she knew the truth, Kazuha just nodded.

"See ya squirt." Shinichi rolled his eyes at Hattori's antiques and waited for a bit until his steps had faded from the hall. He then leaned back on his pillow with his hands folded behind his head.

Kaito broke the silence. "So they don't know yet." "Nah, they know. What they don't know is that you know. And I'm going to keep it that way." "Why-ever so, tantei-chan? Weren't you tired of keeping secrets?" Shinichi frowned. "Don't call me chan." "Well you are an awfully small detective now so I'll call you so."

"Hold on, what is going on?" The two teen boys turned to the third occupant of the room. "Aoko! You were so quiet I almost forgot you were still here. That is rare." Kaito grinned.

"Spare me your wise-cracking and explain me what is going on. Because I now know for certain that that kid is not ordinary."

"Hey, I 'm perfectly ordinary." "No, you're not." Kaito snorted. "No, I guess not. You didn't tell her?" "She just barely let me go. I wasn't about to tell her who you were." "Pot calling kettle black." Shinichi muttered in his breath. "Oi."

"OI!" Aoko yelled. "I want an explanation and I want it now!"

"Jeez, Aoko, we're in a hospital. Stop yelling." Kaito proclaimed dramatically with his hands over his ears.

A second, that was all it took, and Kaito was pushed against the wall with Aoko holding him there by his collar and pointing her mop at him.

"Would you like me to whisper, Kuroba-kun?" Aoko's voice was now a deadly whisper barely heard by Shinichi but he could feel the venom dripping from every word she said. He shuddered.

"Woah take it easy, Aoko. I'll tell you everything." Kaito squeaked.

She glared, daring him to put another toe out of line and then let go, almost dropping Kaito on the floor but with his gymnastic grace he managed to stay on his feet.

"Now Tantei-chan, as you can see my friend Nakamori-san has a short fuse" Aoko glared at him again, causing him to stumble over his words. "s-so I would ap-preciate if you would keep your explanation short. Please?"

Shinichi sighed and addressed Aoko. "Firstly you should understand that what I'm about to say is meant to be a secret. Especially considering who Kuroba is." "I understand about the secret part but I don't get what you're talking about about Kaito." She looked tense and her grip on the mop tightened. Little kid or not, if he wanted to sell out Kaito, she wouldn't spare him.

"I'm not an enemy, Nakamori-san. And I stumbled on the identity of our elusive kaitou by accident." "Meaning I knocked him out and borrowed his identity." "Big mistake because that was the last puzzle piece I needed." "Not one of my brightest moments but it was that or get arrested by the police." "So you were nearly arrested!" "Yeah but I got out, Ahoko. Obviously." "Don't sass me mister! You haven't earned that privilege yet!" "Are you going to manage the rest of my life like this?!" "If it will keep you out of danger, I will!"

The two glared at each other and then turned away with a huff. Shinichi rolled with his eyes and coughed for attention. "So as I was saying, Nakamori-san" he continued when he got her attention. "I'm an ally of Kuroba-san and by extension of Kaitou Kid. I figured it out by myself and he has helped me with the syndicate." "So you're a victim of the syndicate too?" Aoko asked, relaxing because Kaito wasn't in danger. "Yes. You may not believe me, but I'm Kudo Shinichi, high school detective. I was poisoned by the syndicate when I caught one of their illegal transactions and reduced to this state."

Aoko stared at him wide-eyed and stepped a bit closer. "So you were shrunk by the poison? And they left you like that?" Now it was Shinichi's turn to be startled. "You don't seem all that surprised, Nakamori-san."

Aoko huffed at him. "Please, if you had to endure Bakaito as long as I have, you learn to expect the unexpected and accept it." "I share your pain." Shinichi solemnly nodded.

"But still it's kinda hard to think that you are as old as me. I know, you don't talk like a little kid and it's obviously you're not one, but it is kinda hard."

"Well maybe this can help." Shinichi heard himself saying, except he didn't say anything. Aoko whirled around in surprise and behind her stood Kudo Shinichi. Or better yet, Kaito who had flattened his hair and put on a Teitan Highschool uniform.

"Where'd you get that?" asked the chibi-Shinichi on the bed (aka the real one). "Oh, just a standard uniform in a trickster's arsenal." Kaito confided with a smile, before that smile was wiped off his face as Aoko hit him on the head with her broom;

"What did I say about doing magic?" she roared at him. "Maa, maa, Nakamori-san. Technically he wasn't even doing any magic." "Yeah, Aoko." Kaito added, safely (more or less) on the other side of the bed. "I just put on a Teitan uniform and fixed my hair to look like his. No magic or anything. We just look a bit like each other."

He made sure to stand behind Shinichi, who was still sitting on the bed, and that gave Aoko the opportunity to see the two close to each other. She stared at them for a long time, making the both of them very uncomfortable. Suddenly she reached over to Shinichi's hair and began fussing it up. Naturally Shinichi protested.

"Whoa! What? Ho hey! What are you doing, Nakamori-san?" "Just sit still, Kudo-kun." When she was done, she was looking at a mini-Kaito, hair sticking up in every direction. She resumed her staring, before she finally spoke again.

"You really do look like each other. But not completely: your eyes are different. Kaito's are blue, very blue. They're a bit dark but have a spark in them. Your eyes are blue too, Kudo-kun, and have a spark too, but they are a bit more violet and the spark is different." "That's fortunate I guess." Shinichi remarked while trying to return his hair to its usual state. "And your personalities are completely opposites." She added.

"Yes, Shin-chan is much too serious for his own good." Kaito said, back in his usual uniform and his regular hair. "He's way too serious during a case. One of the first signs that told me you were not and ordinary kid." "A murder is not something to have fun with, Kuroba." "Hey hey, I know that. But you could lighten up a bit when I'm having a heist at least." "Oh, I'm sorry. I was too busy uncovering one of your tricks again." "And what's the fun in that?"

"Enough!" Aoko yelled. "Honestly, you're like two kids." "Well, one of us is." "Oi!"

"Excuse me." A young nurse called from the door. "Edogawa-kun needs to rest. Can I ask you to end your visit soon?" "Of course, miss. We'll do as you say." In a flash of a second, Kaito was beside the nurse with a rose in his hand. "And might I say you look as lovely as this rose." "Oh my." The nurse giggled. "Kaito." Aoko's voice held a hint of danger. "Right. We'll be done soon." Kiato squeaked. The nurse left the room with a nod, still mesmerized.

"Right." Aoko announced. "We'll be leaving then for now. It was nice meeting you, Kudo-kun. Thank you for your help." "It was nice meeting you as well, Nakamori-san. And I guess it was nice meeting you in a more friendly environment, Kaitou Kid." Shinichi said eyeing Kaito who gave him a grin in return. "I wasn't half bad yesterday, ne?" "No, I guess not. Your help was appreciated. It's a pity Kid is going to disappear like that. He was interesting."

Kaito's grin became even larger. "Maybe, maybe not. *Whack* "You're not stealing anything anymore!" "Who said anything about stealing, Ahoko?! I was thinking about flying over rooftops, making trouble for the police-" "You are not to trouble the police! Do you know how many grey hairs my dad has because of you? I'm tired of him returning home late and-" She didn't notice in her rant how Kaito had steered her to the door into the hallway.

Before leaving himself he gave Shinichi a cheery wave and was about to close the door when Shinichi called him back sternly. "Wait Kuroba." "Yes, chibi-tantei?" "Give it back." "Give what back?" Kaito replied quizzically. "My voice-changer. Why do you even need it?" Kiato scowled. "Aww, can't I keep it? Please? Aoko doesn't allow me to do it myself. Says that it's magic too." "Kuroba Kaito, you will return that immediately!"

Pouting Kaito threw the voice-changer to Shinichi who caught it in the air.

"And now we have to go to your house to clean. When was the last time you tidied behind that portrait?" "It's not that messy in there. And why do you have the sudden desire to clean my house." "I called your mother and she said she would be here as quick as she could. Jii-san will pick her up." "You called my mom! What for?! You have gone too far, Aoko. I only fell some meters with my hang glider. No big deal." "While being shot at!" "It was no reason to worry my mum!" The door closed and Shinichi couldn't hear them as clearly anymore.

Shinichi sighed, put his voice-changer on the nightstand and flopped down on his bed. "He'll never understand the thrill when you solve a case that seems impossible." Then he turned over and tried to fall asleep. He would need his energy for later when Ran would come with Sonoko and the rest.

* * *

><p>Now then I hope you're still with me and for all those who have joined this story: Welcome!<p>

It has been tough but the story is finally able to move on! :D

Now for some small tidbit: Aoko's actions were largely influenced by the second chapter of another fanfic, namely 'Hypothetical Question' from katiesparks. Ever since I read that fanfic I was like: yes, that's how Aoko would react, that's totally what she would do. So go on check it out, it's a very funny one.

Be sure to check my profile for other stories!


End file.
